


Sometimes I Think of You

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Poetry, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Bokuto/Akaashi or anyFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: Major character death if u wantAdditional Tags: distance, angst, guiltynessDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:parfois j’pense à ta peau, à ton corps, à tes lèvres, à ton sourire, à tes yeux, et ça me manque et tu me manques et souvent les parfois sont plus des tout le temps.tumblr user frenchpatateRought translation :Sometimes I think of your skin, your body, your lips, your smile, your eyes, and I miss it and I miss you and often the sometimes are more like all the time.





	Sometimes I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo POV
> 
> EDIT: This takes place after the first story of [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299605)

Sometimes I think of you  
I think of your hunger for mischief  
I think of how easily you could flirt  
I think of how delicious you tasted

Sometimes I think of you  
I think of your bold laugh  
I think of your love of sweets  
I think of how your eyes shone

Sometimes I think of you  
The panic in your voice  
The confusion in your eyes

Sometimes I think of you  
How the life drained from your voice  
How even then you didn’t say you hated me

Sometimes I think of you  
And the rest of the time  
I’m not awake to think


End file.
